I love....
by Gabumon
Summary: Who does Tenchi really love? the question that so many of have wondered , Now Tenchi is forced to chose and You'll never guess who...*Note after reading this fic I just want it to be known that this is only a joke I hope nothing like this would ever happe


*Note , I don't own any of the characters in this story , please don't sue me!*

*Snore* Tenchi awoke from his sleep by a very loud noise.

"Huh ?, what was that?"

Tenchi turned his attention to the right side of his bed.

"RYOKO!" 

Ryoko opened her sleepy eyes.

"What is it Tenchi ?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Ryoko , for the third time this week get out of my bed!" he yelled.

Ryoko a little more awake now tried to seduce Tenchi *again*

"What's wrong Tenchi ? , oh now I get it, you don't want anyone to know about what we did last night..."

"Ryoko! you and I both know we didn't do anything last night ! " he yelled once more.

"It's ok Tenchi I won't tell ." she said patting his back.

"RYOKO!"

Just then Aeka came bursting into the room....

"RYOKO! what are doing in Lord Tenchi's bed ?!" she wailed.

Ryoko started laughing , "Well Aeka , that's for me to know and you to find out ..." she said with a devilish grin.

"Tenchi , I demand to know what catastrophe has happened here!" Aeka said furious.

"Don't worry Aeka nothing bad happened" he replied .

"I just woke up and she was in my bed, again...." he said looking at Ryoko.

Aeka took a sigh of relief , "Thank goodness , I would've just died if something like that actually happened Lord Tenchi."

Ryoko chimed in " Did you here that Tenchi ? , Now we definitely have to !"

"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled again.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't know...

"Ryoko , I couldn't even imagine why Lord Tenchi would want do something like that with a despicable monster like you !" Aeka added.

Ryoko quickly dove at Aeka and slammed her against the wall. "Take that back!"

"NEVER!" she yelled .

Tenchi could see this was going to get ugly...

"Girls , girls I love you both equally ." he said trying to calm them down.

They both looked at him for a moment "WE DON'T CARE !"

Ryoko attacked first trying to strangle Aeka , then Aeka kicked her in the stomach and so on...

Tenchi really didn't want it to come to this , but if they had to duke it out then so be it....

*Breakfast*

As always Sasami had started cooking breakfast when Tenchi entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Tenchi " Sasami called to him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a good morning Sasami..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a couple of angry screams.

"I'm guessing you found Ryoko in your bed again ..." asked Washu.

"Is it that obvious ?" he replied.

"Very much so , and there's only one thing you can do about it ."

"Which is..."

"Decide upon one of them."

"Washu ! I could never do something like that!"

"And why not ?"

"Because , because , ..." he stammered. He had never actually stopped to think about why he hadn't chose one over the other , was it perhaps that he knew that if he chose one then he would lose the other ?

Tenchi scratched the back of his head , "Excuse me Washu , I have to go do my chores now!" he said as he took off in a hurry.

"Why does he always avoid that question ?" Sasami asked.

"I don't know Sa-...."

Ryoko and Aeka came crashing through the ceiling fighting like cats and dogs. When they hit the ground and finally stopped fighting.

Washu stepped up to them , "Ok now which one of you started this?"

Ryoko and Aeka pointed at each other , "She did !" they yelled in unity.

"Ryoko , I'm very disappointed in you ..." Washu said shaking her head.

"But Mom , it wasn't my fault !"

"Not your fault ! you were the one I caught in Tenchi's bed !" Aeka cried.

"Well , I'd never have to worry about that with you... " Ryoko said obnoxiously 

"What's that supposed to mean !" she screamed.

"You two stop it right this instant !" Sasami scolded.

Aeka stood up brushing ceiling pieces off , "I'm sorry you had to see that Sasami ."

Sasami cheered up quickly "It's ok Aeka." she replied with Ryo-oki and her head.

Washu glanced over towards Ryoko who was trying to sneak out once more to go see Tenchi.

"Ryoko , where do you think you're going?"

Ryoko, surprised that she was caught replied, "Oh, this isn't the way to the kitchen ? silly me..."

"Yeah sure" Aeka muttered.

"Aeka , what's the big deal about Ryoko being in Tenchi's bed ?" asked Sasami while she was stirring her noodles.

Aeka froze , what was she supposed to tell Sasami ?

Ryoko floated over and decided to join this little conversation.

"What's wrong Aeka? , cat got your tongue , cause if it does I'd be happy to help out..."

Aeka dropped her chopsticks , "You will do no such thing!" she yelled.

It wasn't that Sasami was clueless about what happened , she just liked to see Aeka's reaction to questions like that.

*Mean While at the Masaki Shrine* 

Tenchi was in deep thought , thinking about who he really loved , Ryoko or Aeka . The question was plaguing him. He knew that he would eventually have to choose. On one hand Ryoko was outgoing , beautiful, and Aeka was , well everything you could expect from a princess. Why was the decision so hard? He loved both of them ! But he knew he couldn't have both. When he suddenly remembered someone from his past whom he was very in love with....

* * * * * 

Tenchi returned home after being gone for a couple of days and as usual Ryoko and Aeka were fight over him , well here goes nothing today I will tell them who I really love...

"TENCHI!!!" all of the girls yelled in excitement.

Ryoko was the first to reach him "Oh Tenchi never run away from me like that again!" she yelled in a very worried voice.

Aeka was second , "Ryoko you're the reason he ran away in the first place , you old hag!"

Ryoko had fire in her eyes "What .... did.... you.... call.... me...?"

Tenchi knew he had to stop this .

"I want to tell everyone who I really love !"

everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Now everyone please sit down on the couch."

They all did .

The same thought went through all the girls minds , I wonder if it's me?

"Now this may come as a surprise , but the girl I love none of you...."

Ryoko was shocked , he might as well of shot her. "What do you mean it's not any of us , particularly me!"

Everyone was at least as shocked as her...

"The truth is I love her ." he said pointing at someone in a cloak.

The strange woman walked towards them. 

"You do not know me... , but you soon will...." she replied.

The strange woman threw off the cloak jumped up onto the table , folded her arms and then she yelled.

"I AM AISHA KLAN KLAN FROM THE GETARRO GETARRO EMPIRE!!!!!"

(Now how many of you expected that?)


End file.
